Wherever vacuum sweepers are used, especially in commercial applications, there exists the problem of preventing small metallic objects from entering the machine and having a detrimental effect on its operation. Previous attempts to solve this problem utilized a front end magnetic pickup attachment which, though somewhat successful, provided no means of preventing accumulated particles from breaking loose from the magnet and being drawn into the sweeper by its forward motion. An example of this type of arrangement is disclosed in Soldanels U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,115. Bodey U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,461 attempted to overcome this particular drawback by providing a "ledge", which partially extended under the magnetic element, where magnetic particles could collect. However, due to the design of the pickup device, with the magnetic collecting surface on the bottom face of the unit, accumulations of metallic particles would still cause difficulties by either blocking the nozzle entrance or allowing the excess particles to escape. The present invention contemplates a simple, effective and inexpensive means of solving these problems.